Wet
by Dixie Belled
Summary: Takes place during "I enjoy being a girl" written for Bluestarisawesome


Julia hummed softly as she slipped out from her sleeping bag and walked around their little campsite. Mary Jo was sound asleep, huddled tightly in her green sleeping bag. Sleep had not come so easy for Julia, she always had trouble sleeping in a strange place much less in the middle of the drafty Georgia woods. Every rustle of branch and croak of frog had caused her eyes to snap open each time Morpheus had decided to close in on her thus far. There was nothing she would love more than to be warm in the cabin but she would rather freeze than go back and leave Mary Jo all alone. Beside, it wasn't like the cabin was any better. At least they had a small fire to keep them warm and the beauty of stars staring down on them.

Wandering along, she came across a small pond. Walking over to the edge, Julia skimmed her hand along the top, surprised at the oddly warm temperature of the water. Suddenly a noise alerted her and she pulled her hand away, relieved when it was only the wind whipping the trees. Usually when insomnia struck her, she would settle down with a warm bath but she was far from the comforts of her home. Oh, but how good it would feel to be immersed in warm water, letting all of the stress of her day float away as she unwound completely. Turning her head back towards the campsite, Julia checked on Mary Jo once more before casting her eyes to the pond. Did she dare?

Being too old to be ashamed, Julia made up her mind. Quickly, as not to give the cruel wind a chance to cool her skin further, she pulled her plaid blouse off then shucked her blue jeans. Swathed in black lace, she sighed as the cold caused her nipples to constrict. Taking a breathe, she pushed her panties down and then unclasped her bra, revealing her naked splendor to the unseeing eyes of the forest. Slowly, she immersed her foot then her leg, moaning as silken warmth enveloped her body. Soon, she was standing inside, the water lapping at her belly button.

Mary Jo eyes shot open suddenly, the sound of the fire dying out waking her from her semi restful sleep. She sat up slowly and was startled to find Julia's sleeping bag empty. Alarm filled her instantly! Where could she be? What if some wild animal or some woodsman got her? She knew Julia could hold her own but still she couldn't help but worry. I mean Julia was her best friend. She had been the one to lead them out here so if something were to happen to Julia she would never forgive herself. Quietly, she slipped out of her sleeping bag and began to creep around the campsite.

"Julia?" She whispered into the still night. Suddenly, a splash from the pond nearby made her jump. What was that? She wondered as she stepped closer.

As she neared the water, her eyes focused on feminine curves highlighted by the silvery moonlight. Long brown curly hair cascaded down a sculpted back and she could just make out the gentle curves of perfect breasts. She breathed a sigh of relief, thankful to having located her friend, whom she continued to watch curiously from the bank. If Mary Jo thought Julia was beautiful, she held the rank of a goddess now with the moonlight making her ivory skin glow and her supple curves covered in shimmering dew drops. She felt a shiver of lust roll down her spine as she watched her friend sink into the water then stand up slowly, water rolling from her hardened peaks. She yearned to be that water.

Julia tossed her hair back as she came up from the warmth of the water. She could not put a name on it but something felt odd. It felt like someone was watching her, the heat of their eyes burning her cool flesh. Turning around slowly, Julia was startled when she met Mary Jo's lustful gaze. She swallowed hard, her body trembling with the intensity of it all. She looked like she wanted to devour her. Julia opened her mouth to speak but no words would come. Before she knew what was happening, a large splash brought her back to reality.

The want was too much for Mary Jo. Never in her life had she felt a magnetic pull so strong! She had to be near Julia, had to touch her, had to surround her like the softness of the water. In an instant she had stripped herself and dove gracefully into the pond, swimming towards where Julia was. No words were spoken as she emerged from beneath the water, her arms instantly stealing around Julia's petite waist. She pulled her closer, wet skin brushing wet skin, the feeling utterly erotic. She buried her face in Julia's swanlike neck and whispered, her voice oddly sultry.

"I didn't know where you were."

"I couldn't sleep." Julia answered huskily, turned on by the nearness of this woman and touched by the fact that she was worried about her whereabouts.

Mary Jo nodded, understanding and pulled back, to look Julia in the eyes. Mary Jo summoned all of her courage and planted a kiss on Julia's supple lips. Caught by complete surprise, Julia's breath hitched and she wasn't able to respond right away. Her body stiffened then relaxed as Mary Jo's lips went from demanding to lush against her own. Mary Jo's hands pulled Julia's curvaceous hips into her own and moaned at the feeling of their intimate parts pressed together. Julia reached her hands into Mary Jo's ginger curls, responding, deepening the kiss, her mouth opening to the pressure of Mary Jo's lips. Julia felt a rush of confidence shoot throughout her body as she began to softly suck on Mary Jo's tongue. Mary Jo growled into the kiss, cupping Julia's taut behind.

The kiss was becoming desperate.

The brunette had never felt such desperation for another person in her life. She wanted to crawl beneath Mary Jo's skin. Mary Jo released Julia's pliable lips and moved to the silken skin of her neck. Her tongue followed stray drops of water as they rolled from her neck down her collarbone and into the valley between her naked breasts. Hands abandoned Julia's taut ass in favor of her luscious tits. Mary Jo cupped them, massaged the tender flesh, the hard nipples tickling her palm. Beset with what felt like an insatiable hunger for the older woman, Mary Jo pulled a tender nipple between her lips and tugged.

Julia moaned as Mary Jo started a firm suckling motion on her nipple. Her tongue massaged it sensually. Julia moaned, this was amazing. Here, in the middle of the water, she felt like she was floating on pure sensation. When Mary Jo cupped her neglected breast, she had to grip the petite woman's hips to keep from falling. Her legs felt like jello. Mary Jo pinched the hard protrusion in time with her sucking motion. With an audible pop, she released the sweet nipple in favor of the other stiff bud. This time rather than suckling it, she bit down gently, agitating it with her teeth. Mary Jo was pleased when Julia's long nails danced down her back. Her hand moved down the flat plains of Julia's stomach, enjoying the feel of her firm muscles, before slipping underneath the water.

Julia let out a groan of pleasure when Mary Jo's hand started caressing her thighs; rubbing and caressing them, getting closer and closer to her heated center. Brazenly, Julia lifted one long leg and wrapped it loosely around Mary Jo's hip, opening herself up for the other woman to explore her depths. Mary Jo's questing fingers eased closer to Julia's pussy, gasping at the searing heat she held there. She took a shuddering breath as she her fingertips finally came into contact with Julia's womanly folds. Mary Jo combed through the wet curls, easing the pink lips a little further apart. She could feel Julia's warm wet arousal; silky and sticky so unlike the water that caressed their heated skin. She let her soft fingertip blindly find Julia's excited pearl and tease it with a little tickle. Julia whimpered with need.

"You are already so wet." Mary Jo whispered into Julia's ear as she began to rub her clitoris with more pressure.

"In...Inside of me..." Julia begged as she arched her body into Mary Jo.

Mary Jo replaced her fingers with the smooth pad of her thumb against Julia's pearl while her other two slid down to where she was warmest. First, she nudged Julia's soft canal with her fingertip, amazed at how tight the older woman was. Her finger pushed until it was settled inside of Julia's pillowy heat. Excitedly, Julia's inner walls clenched Mary Jo's finger tightly, before relaxing around it. She withdrew the long digit until only the tip remained then drove back in, all the time massaging the alert clitoris with her thumb. She fingered Julia for long moments, plunging in and out of her tight depths with one finger before adding another.

Julia panted with need as Mary Jo pounded her, throughly finger fucking her. As her thumb began to work her clit faster and faster, Julia brought her hand up and cupped Mary Jo's pussy. Mary Jo faltered a little, feeling Julia separate and delve into her folds. Julia wasted no time plunging her fingers into Mary Jo's soaking wet sex, her thumb focusing on the other woman's stiff bud. Together they set a thriving, pleasurable rhythm. Their bodies vibrated as they worked each other into a frenzy.

"Close...so close..." Mary Jo moaned as she pressed her fingers deep into Julia, taunting the puffy tissue just inside of her well.

"Mhm...yes..." Julia moaned as she relentlessly circled Mary Jo's tender clitoris, her fingers stiff inside of her trembling sleeve.

Julia sank her teeth into the tender flesh if Mary Jo's neck, using it as an outlet while the pleasure mounted between them. Feeling her mouth hungrily sucking her neck, Mary Jo came, her walls clenching Julia's fingers tightly as she cried into the night sky. As her body trembled with release, Mary Jo continued to drive her fingers harder into Julia's quivering portal until Julia screamed out Mary Jo's name in pleasure. Her pussy tightened almost painfully around Mary Jo's slim fingers. Her release seeped out of her body to mingle with the water in the pond. Mary Jo withdrew her fingers gently, bringing it to her mouth and licking the leftover dew from them. Pure ambrosia; that's what Julia tasted like. Julia's eyes darkened as she watched Mary Jo savor her juices, before she did the same, sucking Mary Jo's creamy release from her wrinkled fingers. Mary Jo groaned at the eroticism Julia portrayed, then she pulled the fingers from the sage's lips and kissed her. Their tongues touched, their tastes mingling. Breathlessly, Mary Jo pushed away and gestured to Julia that they return to land.

The two ladies left the little pond, drying their wet bodies with their shirts, not taking their eyes from each others bodies, following droplets of water to secret destinations. Dressed once more in her sports bra and panties, Mary Jo went and rekindled the fire as Julia, in her lingerie, slipped into Mary Jo's sleeping bag. Mary Jo smiled softly seeing the other woman snuggled up in her 'bed' and joined her as the fire finally caught. She pulled Julia's long body against her own and wrapped her arms tightly around the beautiful woman. Julia smiled to herself as she tangled her legs with Mary Jo. Together they lay, bodies calming from the inferno that had blazed through both only moments ago, listening to the sounds of the still Georgia night.

Kissing her neck, Mary Jo wordlessly communicated the three little words resonating through her mind, surprised when the beautiful brunette responded.

"I love you too."

And with that, they let the drafty wind lull them to a blissful sleep.


End file.
